<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trans people are amazing by Loki_Slytherin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711719">Trans people are amazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin'>Loki_Slytherin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Slytherin/pseuds/Loki_Slytherin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet Potter is scared to tell her friends something important.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trans people are amazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harriet was in the woods. She was upset, because Snape had been giving particularly harsh remarks about her potions making skills. And, more pressingly, Harriet wanted to come out to Hermione and Ron, but she wasn't sure if they'd accept her. She let the tears fall down her face, remembering how horrible life could be.</p><p>A unicorn came into sight. Harriet looked at it, wondering if it would come closer. Unicorns came closer to girls, that was a well known fact. Harriet wasn't sure if they'd come to her though. Would it know she was a girl, or would it judge her as many people did. Harriet sat their watching the unicorn. It was graceful, beautiful, elegant. The unicorn came closer. It gently lowered its head, and nudged Harriet gently.</p><p>Harriet felt a smile light up her face. The unicorn knew. Knew she was a girl, and accepted her. Acceptance, Harriet thought, was one of the best traits of humanity.</p><p>Two days later.</p><p>Harriet Potter tried to comb her hair back. This was going to be terrifying. Would her friends accept her as a girl? Harriet wasn't sure. She thought Hermione would. Hermione was open minded about most things, she was lefty and probably wouldn't be transphobic.</p><p>Hermione supported elf rights. She supported werewolves and half giants. She supported Black lives matter and she supported homosexuals. They had brought that up once, a while ago, when Seamus and Dean started dating.</p><p>She would probably support transgender people. Harriet wasn't too sure about Ron. Ron could be more prejudiced sometimes. He might not listen. He might not understand. He might not want to be friends with her now.</p><p>Harriet picked up her necklace. It was subtle enough that no one would see it, but it made her feel more feminine. With a sigh, Harriet abandoned her hair. At least, she thought, thinking of Bellatrix and Hermione, girls could have messy hair.</p><p>Harriet opened the door to the dormitories, and walked into the common room. "Ron, Hermione. Can I talk with you guys?" she asked. Ron picked up on the note of worry on her voice. "Harry?" Ron said, not aware of Harriet's name. "what's up?"</p><p>Harriet smiled slightly. "well. I have something to tell you." she whispered. Hermione looked at her, erging her to speak. "I'm, well, I'm not a boy." Harriet said.</p><p>Ron looked confused for a moment, but Hermione gave a wide smile. "that's great! Have you chosen a new name or are you still Harry? And what pronouns do you use?" she said. Harriet smiled. "well, I'm going by Harriet for now. I don't want to change it too much because my parents chose it, and it's a part of them. And I'm female, so female pronowns please." Harriet said shyly.</p><p>Ron smiled. "okay Harriet." he said, leaning forward and hugging her. Hermione grabbed them for a hug as well. They stayed there for quite a while, hugging each other, letting them all know they were valid and accepted.</p><p> </p><p> Review</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>